I am the devil of domination
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: Naruto is simple rich kid in japan yet he would trade all of that for his family back or to get rid of these bloody fangirls! and when he is mercilessly killed for something totally out of his control, the beast once thought dead awakens once again. slightly OOC Naruto x harem not good at summery's. Constructive reviews are welcome.


**Hello, some of you may have read my other ifc that a took down 'god's gift is a devil' needless to say it was bad ok, I looked it over the reviews confirmed it, I played to wrong it was rushed Naruto was too OOC it was just bad. So I am writing this too hopefully make amends by it being not a rushed piece of trash.**

**Harem is as follows (no alterations will be made to this so nobody ask for Asia, Grayfia or Yasaka it is not happening end of story)**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Sona**

**Serafall**

**Aika**

**Rosswise**

**Xenovia**

**Irena**

**Koneko**

**Konou**

**Kuroka**

**Ravel**

**It is a big bit but I should be able to make it work, hopefully.**

**Also in case of Koneko and Konou both are 16 so 2nd years will be 17 making Rias and Akeno 18.**

**If there are many spelling or grammar mistakes I apologise.**

"Normal speaking"

"_Normal thinking"_

"**monster/other speaking"**

"_**monster/other thinking"**_

**I own nothing**

**Let us begin**

**Kuoh academy**

There was a brown haired school boy, one who loved girls and boobs more than anything else,this…..is not his story.

**Somewhere else in the school**

"Ah Naruto-san running from the horde too." Kiba Yuuto said, he was the platinum blonde pretty boy of school praised as one of 'the two princes' of the academy he was doing what he normally did at lunch break running from a horde of horny schoolgirls that all wanted his dick. With him was his fellow prince doing the same thing, though he was praised as more handsome then pretty.

Naruto Uzumaki was the definition of perfect, firstly he was very easy on the eyes. He had a lean handsome face with wisker birthmarks that made girls squeal (not to his pleasure mind you) and eyes as blue as the ocean, he had sunny blonde hair different from Kiba's platinum, that was messy and rugged yet gave of this aggressive and feral look. You couldn't see it through his normal male uniform but he had a lean muscular build. However he was from what you may call japanese nobility, it was a well known fact that before their death Naruto's father was an high class art dealer who specializes in religious artifacts and his mother was a councilwoman who specialized in maintaining japan's shinto heritage.

That left Naruto with a sizeable fortune after their untimely death it was said that they both took their own lives together, Naruto obviously never talked about many people did think it was somehow his father's fault as he used his mother's name Uzumaki since birth. However Naruto did many wondrous things, such as abseiling, rock climbing and arctic exploration as well as numerous other sports (a rumor was that he was great at kendo and martial arts however nobody had ever seen him do either) and extreme activities, he was a total dreamboat. However Naruto hated this fact, every girl wanted him for his money or his body and just to have an easy trophy wife life to a hunk millionaire. If Naruto was to ever date a girl we would want them not to give two shits about his fortune.

"Hey Kiba-san. Yes just another day being mr moneybags. Fuck my life." Naruto said joking about his fortune, in truth he almost hated his money, he would give it all away to get these girls off his back and to have his family back.

**Later**

Naruto and Kiba were panting on the roof of the main school building having lost their hordes of girls.

"*pant* your pretty fast on your feet Kiba-san." Naruto said to the fellow 2nd year.

"You too Naruto-san." Kiba said seeming to recover faster. He waved to the fellow prince as he walked off. Naruto stuck to the shadows for the rest of the day, as he was walking on the outskirts of the school he saw someone. Rias Gremory, everybody in the school knew who Rias Gremory was, she along with her best friend Akeno Himejima were praised in a similar fashion to him and Kiba they were the 'two great ladies' and they were called that because both were a walking wet dream. She was looking out the window of the old school building that served as the clubroom for the ORC or occult research club, Naruto didn't see the appeal but to each their own. She looked right at him, dissecting him with those bluish green eyes, Naruto could just see her quite impressive bust from the window, somehow those were real, women with implants had smaller breasts, guess her genes were blessed by god **(oh the irony)** or something. What caught his eye most was her hair blowing the wind, it was a beautiful crimson, almost like fresh blood (with an ahoge sticking out), Naruto didn't think he had ever seen such beautiful girl. Naruto closed his eyes in pain, these dame headaches they attacked him constantly, ever since...that night.

Naruto walked off clutching his head in pain, he didn't want to be seen staring at the crimson locks of the 3rd year, one it was creepy, two the rumors would never end and three almost every girl in the school would proceed to dye their hair a similar colour in hopes to gain his fancy which would also ruin the unique beauty of the original.

**Up in the ORC clubroom with Rias**

"Is that him president? My my don't let any girls of the student body catch you eyeing him, you will be lynched I assure you." a raven haired girl said poring two cups of tea.

"Very funny Akeno I have interest in his sacred gear nothing more. Because you are right, I almost got ripped apart when it was revealed that Kiba was part of the ORC." Rias said not remembering that day foundly.

**Later that day**

Naruto was walking home from school when he heard someone say something. Naruto didn't notice but a pink mist entered his nose and his eyes flashed pink for a moment.

He turned around and saw a black haired girl there, she was pretty...really pretty. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Umm. hello, your Naruto right?" ash asked, she was a schoolgirl wearing a uniform he didn't recognize.

"Y-yes, what's your name?" Naruto said a massive blush on his face. "I'm Yumma say Naruto-kun, say are you busy with weekend?" Yuuma asked cutely, seeming very shy about this. "Yea I am!" Naruto almost yelled not even really thinking if he was had a large blush on his face.

"I know this is sudden but, would you go on a date with me?!" she yelled blushing madly

"Great I will text you the details." She said after they switched numbers. She then ran off and when she was out of sight she took on a dark smirk. _"Charm magic works wonders on non supernatural aware humans." _'Yuuma' thought as he turned into her true form and flew off.

Naruto walked home is a daze still under the effects of the magic. From the distance a small figure looked at the quick exchange with a blank stare she simply said. "shit."

**At home**

Naruto walked into his home, it was a lush two story house, he suddenly felt a weight lift, off his shoulders at being home. He lay his bag down by the door and went to his backyard. It was dedicated to one thing, his graves of his parents. There was incense slowly burning next to the joined tombstone it read. "In loving memory of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. You will live on in our hearts forever." their death always confused him. Naruto knew his parents, while they were busy with work a lot of the time they loved him and they loved each other, they never fought, they would always make time to spend with him and one another. It made no sense, there was no sign of a break in so they were not killed, nothing was stolen either, of course Naruto didn't do it (he had a full psychological evaluation and came up clean) he still sometimes went to therapy sessions. Naruto huffed, he did his normal routine, he showed while his food cooked, ate silently then he watched TV while lifting weights, keeping in shape was a good way for Naruto to kill time. His mind kept going back to that girl Yuuma, there was just something about her that made him want to do anything for her.

Naruto went to sleep that night totally oblivious of the magic casted on him.

"_**How did I ever think keeping myself mortal was smart."**_

**With Rias**

"Your sure?" She asked her rook. "Hai president. Fallen, charm magic." the small white haired girl known as Koneko said. She was wearing her academy uniform, she was currently munching on sweets he also had a cat hair clip and brilliant golden eyes.

"Son of bitch." Rias said, her potential new pawn was under the effects of charm magic he was be eating out of the fallen's palm. Fallen angel charm magic was almost as good as succubus tier charm magic.

"What should be do president?" Akeno asked, she's was a bombshell of a women,her body was luscious, her bust size was even bigger then Rias, she was wearing a kuoh academy uniform like Rias and Koneko, she had raven black hair in an incredible long ponytail held together by an orange ribbon, she seemed to radiate kindness yet under that warm mask there a sadist that wanted you to beg for your miserable existence.

"This may be a good chance to bring him into the fold, I will have my familiar give him a summoning seal, when he is dying he will wish to live, so I will answer the summon and reincarnate him, then we shall deal with the fallen." Rias said putting her hand to her chin, thinking of her next move.

"And the other member you want to add?" Akeno asked her. "If the fallen are killing Naruto it may be because of his sacred gear, whatever it is. So Akeno keep tabs on her, Koneko make sure everything goes the plan, so if Naruto does something we don't suspect we know about it." Rias said to her rook, she nodded silently eating a cookie.

"I just hope these two can help me." Rias said solemnly.

**The day of the date:Sunday**

Naruto was waiting on a street corner for Yuuma to appear me got heer about five minutes early. He didn't want to be late. He was approached by a cosplaying women who was pulling of a bat-person kinda look. She handed him a piece of paper with a strange looking circle on it almost like a siverly more intricate pentagram. He was about to throw it away when Yuuma showed up, Naruto's eyes flashed pink as the spell took effect once again and not really thinking slipped the piece of paper into his pocket.

The date was pretty standard Naruto paid for everything took Yuuma around to some shops and she got a simple bracelet they ate some food, to Naruto it was mostly a haze, he knew he was having a good time though….right?

Naruto managed to wake up from his daze a bit too see they were both at a park and it night now.

"Now Naruto-kun could you do me a favor?" Yuuma asked him, Naruto's instantly thought that she could ask him to kiss her.

"Die for me." she said gaining a sinister smirk. The pink seemed to fade from Naruto's eyes. "W-what did you say?" Naruto said waking up from the charm spell. "Die for me!" she yelled transforming into a more mature and busty more waring some s and m gear. What freaked him out most is that two wings made of black feathers coming out from her back.

"W-what the hell?" Naruto said panicked at the transformation. He barely had time to avoid a spear made of this wired pink light that Yuuma hurled at him. Naruto ran as fast as he could slightly shaking from the adrenalin. Naruto barley dogged another spear before he was grabbed by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground creating crack in the brick and breaking Naruto's nose. She had a sick smirk as she stabbed her spear of pink light through both his legs so he could not run anymore. "Y-you bitch." Naruto said not screaming in pain, not giving this dark angel bitch the satisfaction. She frowned at his lack of painful screaming. She just got it over with and thrust the light spear right through his chest.

"I did enjoy myself you know, despite the fact you were under charm magic the whole time. If you want to blame someone, blame god for putting that sacred gear in you." Yuuma said before flying off, leaving Naruto there to bleed out.

"_Why did this happen, will I just die here like mom and dad? No! His crimson red, it's the same as gremory-san, shame I would have wish to see her hair, one last time." _Naruto thought as his consciousness started to fade. The flyer in his pocket glowed a similar crimson as Rias Gremory appeared from a pentagram baring her family's seal.

"I see, so the fallen came after you for that sacred gear. I'm sorry they will pay for this, I give you my word as heiress of the Gremory family. Now **Naruto Uzumaki, rise in the name of Rias Gremory as my mutated pawn. I command you!**" she said as her mutated pawn piece moved into into his chest wound, in Naruto's final moment of consciousness he saw that red hair waving in the wind, and two black wings coming out of her back.

**The next day**

"Naruto grogality woke up in his bed, his head throbbing like he had a massive hangover (though Naruto didn't really drink so he had no idea what a hangover felt like) he crawled out of bed, looking at the bright day out the window, the sunlight hurt his eyes, like his phone was set to max brightness and he was looking at it at 2 am.

"Uggg, why does it have to be monday, a should have made that date on saturday." Naruto said as his eyes shot open at the thought of the worst date ever, he looked at his stomach and saw that there was no scar, not on his legs either nothing. _"Was it all a really fucked up dream?" _Naruto thought thinking over sunday, he seemed too clear. Was that really all a dream.

Naruto did his morning routine as normal. He get dressed, eat breakfast and grabbed his stuff before walking to school as normal, when he walked out the door the sun burned, god had he turned into a bloody vampire? Naruto continued walking down the road passing the park, Naruto got a flash of him getting stabbed in the chest, yet there was no blood no wound not even a scar. It was strange it felt so REAL, but how could any of what happened be real some dark angel that murdered him over something called a 'sacred gear' completely mad, no way it could have been real. Did he need to hire his physiatrist again?

The day went by pretty normally, a bunch of the shallow gold diggers in the school tried to ask him out only for some to glare at them and walk off, pretty tired of their bullshit. He never really got that angry at them. He got a headache again as he was walking home. "So that damn Raynare couldn't kill you never send a women to do a man's job." a voice said to Naruto. He turned and saw another of those dark angel however this one was male and was dressed like a fucking pedo.

"So either i'm not crazy or, I am hallucinating right now." Naruto said looking at the dark angel. He summoned a blue light sword and threw it at him Naruto barely dogged and the blade scratched his cheek. It burned like hellfire, _"so not crazy" _Naruto thought also like the blade was molten hot, he then felt the wound slowly start to heal, shocking him. Naruto then acted, he caught the next light sword and it felt like molten metal against his skin. He threw it back only for it the just dissipate again the man in his shock at his only option being useless he was stabbed threw his legs again it hurting way more this time another right through his heart and he was slowly dying on the pavement, the man flying off. "I am truly sorry, I didn't think your demonic energy would be this strong, it's the reason they found you. Now we are gonna make them hurt." a soft voice said once again. Before the world went dark. _**"You have no comprehension how much I can make people hurt." **_a dark voice said inside his mind. Followed by yet another headache.

**The next morning**

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes feeling that hangover feeling again. And a phantom pain where he was stabbed...wait he was killed again! Naruto jumped out of bed and looked himself over only to see he was fine, no blood to wound, not even a scar yet...he was so sure. So sure it was real.

"Mmmm, morning already?" a soft beautiful voice said from his bed making Naruto look at the person shaped lump in his bed. _" .fuck!?" _Naruto screamed inside his mind. Why was there a women in his bed, did they…..more importantly who was in his bed? _"please don't be one of the gold digger from school"_. The covered came off too revealed the nude upper half of Rias Gremory, her crimson locks in a brushed out cascade it work of art that was her hair apparently immune to bedhead, her large bust completely bare, giving him a sight that many dreamed of yet none would ever see, while her lower half was covered he could see her bare upper body, it was flawless, a sea of her flawless skin, no scars or blemishes present,was she even real? Could a female this flawless even physically exist?! It like she was out of an erotic light novel, that then got a manga…..then an anime. _"Ok calm down Naruto, there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this." _Naruto thought trying to compose himself, however he did not notice his lack of underwear and a 'stiff' problem due to it being the morning and the sight of the utterly gorgeous young women in front of him.

"Before you ask, no we did not have intercourse." she said in a total calm and soft voice. _"Well that takes a load off my chest, especially that I didn't put a load on her chest." _**(zing) **Naruto thought glad he didn't do sometime stupid, and slightly that he didn't have a wild night with an 11/10 only to recall none of it.

Rias was proceeding to clothe herself which didn't do too much to curb Naruto's arousal as her lacy black lingerie looked incredible on her. "Ummm could you hook my bra please?" Rias said like it was normal as he turned her toned back and panty covered ass towards him. _"Are you trying to kill me women!?" _Naruto asked as he obeyed and fumbled with the strap embarrassed out of his mind while he got a lot of attention from girl he had no experience with them,that 'date' with 'Yuuma' was the first real experience and he felt like that black winged whore drugged him with...magic? Or something. Wow since when did he act aggressive?

"While it is impressive and slightly flattering please cover your private parts Naruto." Rias said with a slight blush at the full mast Naruto had raging, it was slightly cute, this inexperienced with girls me had. _"No Rias you need him to help fix 'that' and nothing more." _the Crimson beauty thought to herself. As she walked downstairs to get something to eat, while she was pretty much a demonic princess she didn't have everything done for her, her mother made her learn how to do all these things when she became fifteen saying "while you may be the heiress you are still becoming an adult you will need these skills at times Rias." she smiled at the thought of her mother only to frown at her betrayal at blindly going along with her father in this nightmare she was stuck in.

Meanwhile Naruto was freaking out jesus he didn't realise he was presenting before her. Fuck why did he have to be this hormonal teen. He quickly gathered his uniform and went downstairs only to find a plate with an english breakfast waiting for him and Rias eating her own with table manners befitting a noble.

"Ah Naruto glad you could join me, please eat, consider it a small apology for letting that filthy fallen hurt you so badly last night." Rias said sipping a cup of tea. "So i'm not crazy?" Naruto asked gladly digging into the food.

"I assure you your mental state is perfectly fine...considering your…...family issue, my condolence by the way." Rias said feeling awkward mentioning the teens dead parents.

"It's fine. I learned to live with it." he said seeing she did not mean to be rude with her statement.

"Naruto, how much do you known about christianity?" Rias said him seriously. "Well only what I know from RE class. Heaven hell and all of the above." Naruto said to her taking a bite of toast.

"Naruto I will be honest with you...all of that is real, what you encountered is called a fallen angel an angel who fell from grace via indulging in a deadly sin. As for how you are alive, Naruto...i'm a devil." Rias said showing her black wings that he remembered from that night. "After Yuuma killed me, you were there, you saved me." Naruto said, less shocked then he should have been, it's been a strange few days.

"My my, your quite calm I would expect some sort of freak out or shock." Rias said looking at him amused. "That night you did die. We devil's have invented a system called evil pieces he can turn dieing humans or others into devil's that comes with some rapid regeneration which saved you the first time, I was planning on introducing you to this tomorrow however it sean you have an extremely large amount of demonic energy so the fallen tracked you down again. Devil possess a skill that they can heal with bare skin contact which is why I was in bed naked with you also I can't sleep with clothes on. Don't get used to that." she said giving a small warning at the end Naruto blushed at the mention of skin on skin contact. "Really out of everything that's what flusters you?" Rias said launching, it was meldolic too, he could listen to it on repeat for hours.

"Please feel free to ask any questions." Rias said sipping her tea more. Naruto went on a barrage of questions about general information with Rias clearing up do's and don't.

"Am I your slave?" Naruto asked out of the blue. "I suppose you could call it that, a high ranking demons evil pieces are called their pareage they are like that demons servants however my family is well known for their good treatment of their peerages, think of me as your….club president." Rias said smiling Naruto deadpanned at them "whatever you say pres." Naruto said. "Final question. Why me?" He asked, Rias gained a guilty look. My actions are not entirely selfless human are rarely born with something called a sacred gear. It is a gift from god, almost like a great supernatural power you can use. You have one of these, I don't know which however I know it is strong. The fallen knew this and it is why they came to kill you, they knew that kouh is devil territory so they got rid of a weapon we can use. Demon society is harsh for nobles with weak peerages. I am sorry Naruto I hope you are not angered by this." Rias showing concern for his feelings. "It's alright pres, besides it's those fallen who need to get their guts torn out." Naruto said aware that he will be joining the ORC and the current cold war between the three main factions. "Ah yes, that increased aggression is completely normal. Just don't attack anybody innocent. We should get to school, after lessons please head to the ORC clubroom me and the rest of my peerage will be waiting for you there. And for what's it's worth I am sorry this happened to you Naruto." Rias said genuinely sorry that she potentially messed with the teens whole life.

"It's alright, I was just existing before this. Doing my studies, running from gold diggers. Who knows this could be fun." Naruto said smirking. He really saw it when coming to terms with his 'death' his life was empty,all the exstream activity he did, were just to numb the pain and try and fill the void with the near death experiences he sometimes had. Yet now….now he was a devil he felt….whole, like a part of him was missing and finaly returned.

"**And so the pit was opened and a great beast rose from the abyss of sin and death and he looked onto this changed world and he thought it...good"**

**What is hidden within Naruto, wait for the next chapter. I'm sorry the other Dxd fic I wrote a while ago was so rushed and weak, I promise to make this one better hopefully feel free to review in your constructive thoughts. Harem is not up for debate and Issei will not be total excluded he is most in this story for comic relief. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
